Rick et Morty : aventure chez les pronx
by megan hughes
Summary: Rick et Morty s'attirent la colère des pronx, une espèce alien intelligente, coincés sur cette étrange planète comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?
1. voler la formule

ceci est ma 1ère fic Rick et morty, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je suis francaise mais mes fics sont aussi disponible en anglais, mais comme je les traduis avec google traduction il se peut qu'il y est quelques fautes, veillez m'en excusez. bonne lecture.

...

c'est une journée comme les autres chez les smith, jerry et beth se préparent pour aller au travail et summer et morty à l'école. Alors que Morty sort de la maison, Rick apparait devant lui.

« Morty ! qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang ! je te chercher partout ! » se met à hurler ce dernier.

« Rick !? mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ? » demande Morty inquiet.

« ce qui ce passe ici, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« quoi ? maintenant !? »

« non dans dix ans... à ton avis ? bien sûr maintenant ! allez, en route ! »

« mais Rick ! je dois aller à l'école ! »

« on s'en fout , combien de fois vais-je devoir te répèter que ça sert a rien l'école ! allez, on a assez perdu de temps. »

Rick attrape son petit-fils par le bras et l'entraîne de force jusqu'au garage.

ensuite, il le débarasse de son sac à dos et sort le pisto-portail de sa blouse.

« attends Rick ! où va-t'on ?! »

« je t'expliquerai en route ! »

Rick ouvre un portail et fait entrer Morty avant de passer à son tour.

Ils se retrouvent dans un monde futuriste remplis d'extra-terrestres de leur taille, violet, avec une espèce de trompe, des antennes et aux yeux globuleux.

Morty suit son grand-père à travers la ville inconnue.

« bon, je t'explique la situation morty, cette planète est controlé par les pronx une espèce alien très intelligente, récemment ils ont mis au point une sustance qu'ils ont appellé : la formule 13.zéro , elle permet de créer une des énergie les plus puissante de toute la galaxie, et il me la faut absolument, donc toi et moi on va la voler. »

« la voler !? »

« calme-toi Morty, il suffit de pas se faire prendre et j'ai un plan ! »

« oh mon dieu... dans quoi tu m'as encore entraîné... »

Ils arrivent devant une immeuse tour.

« voilà, c'est ici qu'ils gardent la formule, c'est une compagnie qui traite de sustances chimiques et autres, je vais faire diversion avec la sécurité, et toi pendant ce temps-là tu iras chercher la formule. » explique Rick.

« Mais et si on se fait prendre ? » demande Morty.

« arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! si tu suis mon plan, on se fera pas prendre ! tiens prends ça »

il lui tend une mini-télécommande.

« c'est quoi ? »

« ça contient l'hologramme des plans du batiment, la formule se trouve dans le laboratoire 7 au 20ème étage, tu devras faire vite, on se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure maximum, t'as mémorisé ? »

« oui je crois... »

« parfait ! c'est parti ! »

Rick entre à l'intérieur par les portes automatique, et arrive dans le hall d'accueil où se trouve le secrèteriat , plusieurs pronx vaguent à leurs occupations. Morty entre aussi discrètement que possible et va se cacher derrière une immemse plante de décoration, et observe Rick.

Ce dernier se dirige vers la secrètaire.

« bonjour madame, je viens pour un nouveau poste de scientifique, je suis le docteur sanchez, votre supérieur et moi avons eu un entretien la semaine dernière. je dois commncer aujourd'hui. »

la femelle pronx l'observe un moment puis déclare :

« désolée monsieur, vous devez vous tromper de compagnie nous n'engageons pas d'humains ici. »

« désolé aussi madame, mais c'est vous qui vous trompez on m'a engagé comme scientifique pour le secteur 4 »

« monsieur, il y a erreur... »

« quoi ? ! vous me traiter de menteur , c'est ça !? »

« monsieur écouter, veuillez rester calme je n'ai rien dit de tel, je vous explique seulement que...»

« non ! c'est vous qui allez m'écoutez ! c'est quoi cette façon de me parler ! vous ne savez donc pas qui je suis ! »

la secrètaire sort un appareil de communication :

« sécurité, on a un humain agité au hall d'accueil. »

«c'est ça appeller la sécurité ! espèce de xénophobe ! »

les agents de sécurité arrivèrent une minute après, Morty profita de la diversion pour prendre l'ascenseur qui l'emmena au 20ème étage.

...

alors qu'en pensez-vous ? laissez-moi un commentaire avec votre avis, la suite bientôt !


	2. mission accomplie ?

Morty sortit de l'ascenseur, en prenant soin de regarder qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. il consulta les plans de l'hologramme et avança prudemment dans les couloirs.

il trouva enfin le laboratoire 7, il entra et fut rassuré que la salle fût vide, Morty se mit à fouiller partout pour trouver la formule.

il ne savait même pas à quoi elle devait ressembler, Rick lui avait donné trop peu d'information.

\- Jeez ! s'exclama soudain Morty.

il vit une fiole de taille moyenne contenant une sustance verte fluo, sur la table plusieurs dossier sur la formule 13.zéro.

\- ça doit être celle-là... espèra Morty.

tout d'un coup, il entendit des voix derrière la porte...

...

pendant ce temps :

Rick venait de se faire jeter dehors par le service de sécurité.

\- vous devriez avoir honte de me traiter commme ça ! je suis Rick Sanchez !

Rick se releva, s'épousseta et prit une gorgée d'alcool.

\- bon, j'espère que Morty ne vas pas tarder.

...

les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Morty commença à paniquer.

il chercha une issue. quand il vit le conduit d'aération,

il réussi à s'y faufiler, juste avant que les deux Pronxs n'entrèrent.

alors que Morty se dépecher de rejoindre Rick, il entendit l'alarme de sécurité.

\- oh Jeez...

...

Rick attendait tranquillement Morty, quand soudain il entendit des cris et des bruits d'alarme et de tirs.

il se retourna et aperçut son petit-fils qui courait avec à ses trousses une vingtaines de Pronxs.

\- Morty ! j'avais dit discret !

Rick ouvrit le portail, y passa suivi de Morty, et le referma ausssitôt.

ils atterirent dans le garage.

Rick arracha la fiole des mains de Morty et l'observa.

\- bien joué, Morty ! cette formule est très importante pour mes recherches

\- mais... Rick...on va pas avoir de problèmes ? je veux dire... ils savent que c'est nous les voleurs...

\- t'en fais pas ! Burps ! ils ne nous retrouveront jamais !

...

2 JOURS PLUS TARD :

...

on frappa à la porte des smith, Beth alla ouvrir :

\- bonjour, que puis-je pour... vous ... ? s'exclama Beth surprise, devant les deux aliens qui se dresser devant elle.

\- nous recherchons ces deux individus. répondit le premier en montrant une photo à Beth.

\- d'après nos informations, ils vivent ici. ajouta le deuxième.

\- PAPA !


End file.
